Hazy Days
by kissinginparis
Summary: A one-shot with Patton&Fanny, 60/86


**Heeey ! For those of you have been reading Sparks I could definitely use some help ! Message me if you have any ideas. I've had writer's block for quite some time&I keep getting new ideas for stories which is really distracting. Anywhooo, this is a one-shot that I've had saved for some time now and I thought this couple needed more attention so here it goes !(=**

* * *

Patton Drivalsky fumbled with the combination on his locker, he flung it open and threw some books in and pulled a couple more out. He looked up when he heard a few giggles, _perfect timing,_ he thought. Patton smirked throwing all his books in his locker, not caring that he actually needed those books, he could always get them later, this was much more important.

He leaned against the wall one foot touching the cold bricks. His bright blue eyes, hidden behind his thick, shaggy, fringe of obsidian hair, watched as a group of cheerleaders laughed and gossiped on their way to lunch. He took a deep breath as he spotted one who was telling a story as the girls laughed.

She spotted him, and his smirk grew, the other girls noticed him too and giggled at the sight of one of the football captains, casually leaning against the wall. The girl who Patton was really paying attention to ignored his presence and went to her locker, continuing her story and the rest continued to listen.

They glanced over at him, he hated those short skirted, prissy girls. He hated all of them but three, two were his friends and the other, well the other was the only girl at the school that he cared enough to seriously date and currently they were fighting.

Patton frowned, he hated when they fought, but they both had tempers that were easily lost, and obviously it was another one of those occasions. Patton watched her hair flow around her as she laughed, but only when she really thought something was funny and he watched the way her bright, turquoise eyes filled with interest. When the cheerleaders gave him one fleeting glance before going he took a deep breath.

"Fulbright!" He hollered and they all whipped their heads around, hadn't he just called one of them?

"What do _you_ want?" She questioned, more than a little annoyed. This was the first time Patton actually had the excuse to look at her in weeks, she was hot in all standards of the meaning. Any boy at the school would agree, not that they'd mention that to Patton he would be sure to knock the living daylights out of them with a little help from his good friend Wallabee Beatles, no one dared to cross that double team. She was wearing a plain black scoop neck that didn't go very low, a pair of denim skinny jeans with a messenger bag across her feminine shoulders, and her were feet clad in a pair of gladiators

Patton pretended to contemplate her question, he looked up and furrowed his brow, like he was thinking,"...You." He answered and two of the girls, one was blonde with shoulder length hair and the other had black hair that hit her hips, put their hands on their hearts and quickly escorted the other girls to the cafeteria. He'd have to thank Rachel and Kuki later.

Fanny narrowed her eyes at him and turned on her heel, following her friends, but Patton reached out and pulled her towards him. "Awh, come on Fan, how long are you going to stay mad at me for this time?" She glared at him and let go of his hand, crossing her arms.

"Shut up, I'll stay mad at you as long as I want, you were _flirting_ with Rebecca, I have the right to be mad." Fanny spat, Patton shook his head in annoyance, honestly sometimes he wanted to kill her.

"I wasn't flirting I was being NICE." He really wasn't flirting with Rebecca, Becca was just crazy and was constantly talking to him, it's not like he could just ignore her, plus he had promised to keep her away from Wallabee while he talked to his crush, *cough, cough* Kuki.

"If you think you're going to just add me to your list of cheerleaders you've "dated" then you're wrong Drivalsky," Fanny said straightening up, Patton almost laughed, Fanny took his amusement as a sign of carelessness. "Do you even like me?" Fanny said to him, her bottled up emotions spilling out.

Patton thought about her question. Then it hit him and he realized it.

"No," Patton finally answered. Fanny's eyes widened.

He didn't like the way she always got jealous, he didn't like the way she would never cry like most girls, he didn't like the way she laughed, he didn't like the way she would sit around and watch sports with him. He didn't like the way she went against everything she believed in and tried out for the cheerleading team just so they could hang out more. Patton didn't like that she would yell at him and tell him how to fix his performance on the field, he didn't like the way she never liked to dance at dances, he didn't like the way she wanted to watch scary movies rather than chick flicks. He didn't like that she was so competitive, he didn't like her kisses or her embraces. Patton definitely did not like Fanny Fulbright.

"I have nothing left to say," Fanny said turning away from him, her face was red and she seemed like she wanted to kill someone.

No, Patton realized, he did not like any of those things, to tell the truth, he loved those things. He loved the way she always got jealous, he loved the way she would never cry like most girls, he loved the way she laughed, he loved the way she would sit around and watch sports with him. He loved the way she went against everything she believed in and tried out for the cheerleading team just so they could hang out more often. Patton loved that she would yell at him and tell him how to fix his performance on the field, he loved the way she never liked to dance at dances, he loved the way she wanted to watch scary movies rather than chick flicks. He loved that she was so competitive, he loved her kisses and her embraces. Patton definitely loved Fanny Fulbright.

Patton put his arm around Fanny's retreating waist, pulling her towards him so that they were toe to toe. "I don't like you," he said again and she squirmed in his hold, anger flooding her eyes. "I love you."He said finally and she looked up at him her anger subsiding, she thought about something.

"You're sick Dirvalsky." She said rolling her eyes, she still seemed mad. "That'll earn you two more months of me not speaking to you." Patton rolled his eyes, he hated when she ignored him, right when he thought she was leaving she leaned in and kissed him. He didn't really care if the whole school was watching, Fanny Fulbright was kissing him and that was all that mattered.

Patton wasn't sure how long it had been when he heard the scuff of shoes, he looked up and Fanny turned around, her red hair grazing her shoulders, it was just a bunch of freshmen, looking uncertain of how to react to the fact that two of the most temperamental students in the school were standing in the hallway practically making out. Fanny and Patton glared at them and they quickly strode out of the hallway.

"Now where were we?" Fanny asked and Patton laughed.

"Sorry, the moment was ruined." He pushed himself off the wall and began whistling, heading towards the cafeteria.

Fanny yanked his hand, "Who says we can't start a new one?" Patton chuckled and Fanny kissed him one last time before hitting his arm, laughing in his face and walking to the cafeteria, trying to beat him to lunch. "Race ya!"

He grinned and chased after her, he was going to win, but either way Fanny would be waiting for him on the other side of the finish line.

* * *

_Sorry if they were suuuper OOC, anyways, I have a new story idea, not sure if I should release it though. Anyways please help me out with Sparks__ !(;_

___-LaughyyTaffy (=_


End file.
